fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure
'' is the first fanime series created by Cure Believe. It will begin airing February 9, 2014, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The theme for the series is "mirage". Plot One peaceful day in the Mirage Kingdom, a villain by the name of Taika destroyed everything and everyone living there. One citizen, Tsukikage Rose, tried to defend, but failed. Rose, along with Kira, escape to Earth. She tells three other mascots to search for the other Mirage Pretty Cures. That is what Hanasaki Cherry dreamed about. Before she knows it, she meets a mascot from the dream by the name of Hana. Hana explains to Cherry that was no dream. It was informing her of what was happening to the kingdom, and Taika will take people's Mirage Souls and turn them into Kurokokoros! When her friend's Mirage Soul is taken out, Cherry can not believe it is true! Hana gives Cherry a Mirage Module to transform into Cure Blossom Mirage! It is her duty to help find the other Mirage Cures, as well as protecting everybody. Characters Pretty Cures is a 14 year old student who attends at Sakura Middle/High School and is the leader of the series. Although she can be energetic in sports, she doesn't study well, and usually gets low grades in school. Her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Blossom Mirage '''and her theme color is scarlet. is a 13 year old student who attends the same classes as Cherry. Daisy likes to hang out with her friends while shopping and doesn't care about school. This is all she likes because she thinks it is important, but later learns from these mistakes. Her Pretty Cure identity is' Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. is a 14 year old student, just like Cherry, who attends the same classes as Cherry and Daisy. She appears as a transfer student who likes to stay quiet, despite her name being Sunny. When she first became a Pretty Cure, she made friends with Cherry and Daisy. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Sunshine Mirage 'and her theme color is dark yellow. is the oldest in the series at 17 years old. She tried to defend the Mirage Kingdom, but ultimately failed, sending three mascots to find the remaining Mirage Cures. She gets upset very often, but is helped by the other girls. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Moonlight Mirage 'and her theme color is silver. Mascots is Cherry's mascot. Hana acts as the oldest of the mascots in this series and ends her sentences with "~hana!" is Daisy's mascot. Miracle acts as Hana's younger sister and ends her sentences with "~kuru!" is Sunny's mascot. Bright seems to have a relationship with Miracle and ends his sentences with "~bu!" is Rose's mascot. Kira is truly the oldest mascot in this series and ends his sentences with "~kira!" Villains is the main villain of the series. Her goal is not just to destroy the Mirage Kingdom, but the planet Earth as well. Her biggest rival appears to be Cure Moonlight Mirage, after the events of the destruction of the kingdom. is the monster of the day, created by a person's black Mirage Soul. They are similar to Jikochuus from Doki Doki Pretty Cure. The name means "Black Heart". Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. All rights belong to Toei Animation, so this is unlikely to be the series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Trivia *This is the first series where the Cures have existed in the past. The Mirage Cures appeared in Heartcatch Pretty Cure before this series. *This is the first series where the Cures have both a prefix (Cure) and a suffix (Mirage). *No Cures in this series wear hair ornaments. *This is the third series where the lead Cure likes to play sports. *This is the third series where a Cure (Cure Moonlight Mirage) is shown fighting at the beginning of the first episode. The first two were Heartcatch Pretty Cure (Cure Moonlight) and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure (Cure Sword). *This is the second series where the lead Cure's theme color is not pink, as her theme color is scarlet. The first was Futari wa Pretty Cure, where the lead Cure's theme color is black. Category:Fan Series